


[Podfic] The Librarian

by Jadesfire



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Book: Foxglove Summer, Gen, Podfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofThe Librarianby Philomytha."When I took you on as my apprentice, I thought I could protect you."Peter and Nightingale discuss events fromFoxglove Summer





	[Podfic] The Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685905) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2685905)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download!

**With Music (12:13)** | **Without Music (11:07)**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aVvbUA1ygurppadRrFHrNUO2vdOzJnvz) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-5MQXsQer1gg73lUuhw6E7W4XocyxD-_)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zfa4h9-re-Sfg5gi4--ceCsrVqsHzhjt) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LORzXxtqXpSZGcWlYDaWwmBnTCxCUNOD)  
  
Music is _The Road to Home_ by Amy MacDonald


End file.
